A wide variety of headboards and bedsteads are known, which include novelty devices for the amusement of an infant or child. Examples of such headboards and bedsteads are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,603, which deals with a child's plush figure headboard, and U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 252,599; 264,773; 266,806; and 267,839 which deal with fanciful novelty headboard and/or footboard designs and bedsteads. There exists, however, a need for further devices of this type which provide not only a unique endboard but which also includes an insert utilized in cooperation therewith. The present invention fulfils such a need.